Certain People Can't Come Out at Twilight
by kellani celina
Summary: Arra Sails has a run in with the Volturi which causes them to track her to Vampire Mountain. Confusion follows as neither type of vampire can figure out what the other actually is.
1. Chapter 1

Arra Sails took the opportunity to brush out her long dark hair. Not that she would ever tell the generals, but she actually took pride in being a woman- but only when she was outside of the mountain. She knew that she would have to leave for council when the time came, but for now she was on vacation. Sort of. A general never really took time off. Throwing her hair into a ponytail, she began her daily exercises. Despite, or perhaps because of, her gender, Arra always needed to be in top condition. For some reason the men always insisted on challenging her.

After several hundred push-ups, sit-ups, and agility exercises, Arra was back in the bathroom staring at the mirror. She wasn't beautiful at all, especially in the traditional sense, but she was still popular among the vampire men. With few vampiric women, she supposed that they couldn't be too picky. She considered swiping on some makeup, but she knew how ridiculous it looked against her weathered features. Arra was still pretty young, only appearing to be in her late twenties, but the number of battles she fought had left their mark.

Leaving the bathroom, she turned to a beat up suitcase and yanked out some decent looking clothes. Nice enough to pass for civilized, and loose enough for movement, her outfit was perfect for her mission. Because she wasn't in Italy just on vacation. She had received a message from Mika Ver Leth, one of the princes, asking her to look in on a potential situation. They suspected Vampaneze activity in the area, and Arra was slightly less conspicuous than the usual hideous vampire. She could blend. Tonight she would be playing tourist.

Idly, Arra strolled through the streets of Volterra. She was somewhat hungry and knew that she needed to feed, she needed to be at her best if there was a nest of Vampaneze within 20 miles of the city. She knew that they'd most likely be able to sense her already. Keeping to the shadows as best she could, she waited for a prime target.

She sighted a man coming towards her at prepared. She breathed into her hand, then closed her fist to keep the knockout gas at ready. When he was within range, she pulled him into the shadows with her, cupped her hand over his face and waited. His struggles did not cease. In fact, as the surprise wore off he became increasingly more agitated-and violent.

"What the hell?" She asked, taking her hand away and staring into his red eyes.

The man snarled.

Arra was off and running, nearly flitting, but her keen ears heard him clearly say. "You'll pay for this."


	2. Chapter 2

Demetri watched her run with great confusion. Humans simply didn't run like that, they were slower, clumsier. And they didn't smell like she did either. She smelled like blood, blood of weakly mixed scents, while humans each had their own aroma. And yet she didn't seem to be a vampire either, her skin was warm and her eyes were dark brown. He debated following her immediately, but realized he could track her at will whenever he so chose. Instead, he turned back up the hill-he needed to see Aro.

Demetri opened the doors to their keep majestically, his very dark grey cloak streaming behind him. The human secretary nearly swooned behind her desk. "Master Demetri, I thought you planned on seeking your own nourishment tonight." There wasn't even a hint of revulsion in her tone; Demetri always wondered why humans were so coarse.

"I need to see Aro immediately. Something has happened."

The pretty blond perked up even further. "Ooh? Do tell."

Demetri shook his head. "As of yet it is not high priority, but after I see Aro it will be." He would give her just enough of a teaser so that she would be able to gossip with all the other employed humans. He also was giving her a hint to ring him upstairs.

She didn't take the hint. "That sounds fascinating…" Her heart rate accelerated from the excitement, and because Demetri had approached her desk. Demetri didn't need to read minds to know that this human found him particularly attractive.

"Is Aro in?" He dropped his voice to add an unspoken threat.

"Yes, yes, of course Master Demetri. He's in the throne room with Marcus and Caius. Go on up."

Demetri smiled at the sound of mild panic in her voice. "That is what I wanted to know." And he left the secretary stunned in reaction to his dark smile.

The Volturi keep had a frightening beauty. Its characteristics reflected those belonging to their entire species. The throne room especially, Aro had an eye for beauty and he preferred to be surrounded by it at all time. The vaulted ceilings and priceless artworks were an expression of the Volturi's great wealth and power. The positioning of the court also was, but rather than financial control it showed the three's complete control over their employees.

Demetri hesitated by the double doors and waited for acknowledgement. Aro beckoned him in. He bowed before the enthroned trio out of both courtesy and tradition. As he stood Aro commented blandly "your eyes are still black, you didn't feed tonight?"

"No," he added a slight pause for effect. "There is a situation that I would like your insight on."

"Go ahead." Aro said.

Wordlessly Demetri offered his hand.

Aro took it, widening his eyes momentarily as Demetri's memories assailed him. Aro did this frequently to all employees to test their loyalty, but rarely did anyone offer their hands voluntarily. "Interesting." Was all he could say and he dropped Demetri's hand.

"Have you ever heard of such a thing?" Demetri asked somewhat warily. He was a high ranking guard and was usually okay to speak his mind. However he never wanted to have a run in with Jane.

"No." Aro mused. "After all these years…" He snapped his head up. "You caught her tenure?"

"I did." Demetri smiled.

"Track her."


	3. Chapter 3

Arra reached her hotel unthinkingly, she was overcome by shock. Despite Mika's suspicions, the idea of the Vampaneze attacking civilized Italy was preposterous. Vampires, and their recalcitrant cousins tended to avoid humans except to feed, and both inhabited the undesirable regions of the world. The specimen she found also concerned her. He didn't have the purple skin associated with the Vampaneze, nor was he ugly, or smelly, or rabid looking. She sighed in frustration.

"Mika?" she shot out telepathically towards the prince. "I found Vampaneze activity in the area; however I think it's a crossover."

"We've called for council." He replied, even mentally he managed to sound bored and intense at the same time. "Come as usual. Cease your searches now that you've found activity. Do not share your information with anybody along the road. We'll send out a task force later if need be."

Arra was slightly relieved to not have to continue her investigation. She changed into durable leather clothes and summoned room service. The knockout gas was more effective on the human. Arra rolled up the woman's sleeves, lamenting the inconvenience of tights, and took blood from an artery. Mostly uneducated she neither knew nor cared its name, but she knew that the blood loss would not kill the human if she treated it. Sated, she rubbed her spit on the small cut, and watched with satisfaction as the woman healed. She debated going barefoot from the start, but knew in a city that would draw suspicion. Honor was as important to her as to any vampire, but caution was also prudent. She knew Mika would forgive her.

At the city's edges she kicked off her shoes and threw them in a dumpster. She began jogging quickly, not flitting because it wasn't permitted, but still moving at a uniquely vampire pace. She was unaware of her surroundings. She didn't need to worry about tripping-she was Arra Sails master of the bars, and the night was still young. There were probably six hours until she needed to seek shelter form the dawn. With luck she'd be out of Italy by then.


	4. Chapter 4

Demetri could follow the woman directly, but chose to go back to the hotel rather than tracking her immediately out of town. He assumed that she may have left clues to who she was, because she seemed to have departed in a hurry. The hotel was a "bargain" meaning it was overpriced for the amenities it offered. The woman on third shift desk duty didn't even blink as Demetri walked through the lobby wearing his cloak. She had seen it all.

Upon reaching his target's room, the first thing he noticed was the scent of blood. It was faint, but still hovered in the air. He noticed a slight staining on the carpet, a few drops, but enough to distract him from the main source of the smell. The woman had left the housekeeper to revive on her bed. Demetri checked the unconscious woman over, seeing the half healed cut on her vein. Demetri was starving, and so before he continued searching the room, he drained the woman. Satisfied he turned to the rest of the room.

She had left her clothing behind, her luggage as well. Yet Demetri was convinced that she wasn't planning to return, there was a small pile of coins on the dresser- a tip for the staff. Leaving her possessions was bizarre, especially since she appeared to be skipping town, but Demetri was curious to see the home-gym equipment in the corner. There were weights that combined were over 200 pounds. Far more than any human woman would be able to lift. He was puzzled, but refused to let his demeanor change. Instead he calmly left the room, touching nothing, and leaving the dead woman laying on the bed.

He knew he shouldn't have killed someone so close to their keep. However Demetri understood that the humans would blame the woman's death on the mysterious being who had purchased the room. His saliva was only venom, but perhaps the other bloodsucker's had more human components. There was no way the woman was vampire, he thought again, she didn't look right, her thoughts didn't feel right. He couldn't read minds, but to track he could sort of feel them. Following her thoughts, he headed north-east.

Pausing on the edge of town, he caught a whiff of her physical scent rather than her mental one. Demetri dug through the dumpster and withdrew a pair of tennis shoes. Why had she taken them off? They were in nice condition there was no reason she would have abandoned them. Enthralled by the new development, Demetri continued his chase.


	5. Chapter 5

It was six nights before Arra noticed her hunger. Uneventful nights, the hard part of the journey to Vampire Mountain does not occur till much farther north. She stopped at a hamlet, a quaint place, one predawn to watch for a target. A milkmaid trudged out of one of the houses looking exhausted. In her hand was a large pail. To add to the country appeal, a cock crowed and song birds started singing. Arra nearly snorted. She was very out of place.

Once upon a time, she lived in a country village. But that was well over 100 years ago. Now she was nothing but a creature of the night. As the milkmaid sat on her stool and reach towards the cow, Arra knocked her out and fed. Satisfied again, she moved on, wanting to be far enough away that she'd be safe. There were no more vampire hunters, but if villagers discovered a woman sleeping in a barn, or in a cave she'd be brought in for questioning. She'd be carried out into the sunlight where she'd slowly begin to burn. And the secret of the vampires would be taken from her.

She reached the edge of a forest when she noticed someone following her. She increased her speed to an inhuman pace. Yet whatever it was was catching up. Turning her head, she saw the shape of a pale man dressed in a cloak, but he did not feel familiar to her. Anyone bonded with the stone she would recognize. She didn't dare flit, but the man was gaining on her. Torn between her desire for survival and her desire to uphold her honor she ran even faster, she began flitting.

Hands were on her shoulders. No one should have been able to catch her. Larten maybe, but this man didn't have the red hair, didn't have the scar of her former mate. He was the pale vampaneze from Volterra. She kicked out at him, drawing a knife from a pocket. Many things weren't allowed on the journey, but knives were definitely acceptable. The man barely flinched where she kicked him, and she was forced to awkwardly rub her foot. He was like rock.

"Damn you, you made me flit." She snarled, trying to regain her credibility as tough. She moved back into a fighting stance.

"You need not draw your weapon on me." The man said. "Firstly because it will not be effective, and secondly…" he paused, "I need to give you these." He held out her shoes.

Arra dismissed him, putting on a false act of blasé. "Throw those away. I do not want them."

She saw him glance towards her feet. "But you are running barefoot."

"Where I am going, shoes are not allowed. And neither are uppity strangers." She had regained some composure.

"Wherever you are going," Demetri said coldly, "will have to wait. You need to immediately come back to Volterra so we can test you. Because you obviously aren't human."

"Neither are you vampaneze." She hissed the last word. "You're breaking the treaty by being here."


	6. Chapter 6

Demetri hadn't the slightest idea of what she was accusing him of. The only treaties that existed in the vampire world were the ones that he helped enforce. The ones that Aro made them all recite annually- an educated guard was a useful guard. Briefly he wondered if this woman was a nomad, however they were all supposed to recognize Volturi members on sight. His knowledge of lore failed him, there was nothing written that described her.

"What treaty?" He asked. He knew that the woman had paused for a response, but the widening of her eyes indicated that his wasn't the one she had expected.

"You think you can trick me vampaneze scum. I'm not sure how you managed to stay pretty, but I should kill you on sight. It's a pity Mika ordered me to stop investigation."

There was that word again. Demetri was about to ask what it meant when he felt the light of the sun on his exposed face. He swore to himself; sparkling was undignified.

The woman had a similar response; however hers was much more frantic. She yanked the leather thong out of her hair and shook it around her face. She shoved her hands into her pants. And she turned away from him. Demetri could hear a slight sizzling sound emanating from the exposed back of her neck. Chivalrously, he handed her his cloak but she threw it on the ground.

"I need to get out of the sun." Stating the obvious. "You thought well to attack me at dawn; however you'll need to seek shelter as well."

Demetri was relieved that she hadn't seen him sparkling. "There's a bed and breakfast a half mile down the road. We can call a temporary truce and rest there today."

"No." She said, and began running in the direction of the deep forest.

Chasing after her, he called "but you stayed at a hotel in Volterra. Obviously it's allowed for you to stay indoors even if you're pretending to be a wild woman."

"When I was in Volterra I wasn't on the road to the mountain yet." She paused, surveyed the area, and pulled herself into a hollow log. "I hope you weren't jesting about the truce. Today does not feel like a good day to die."

"On my honor." Demetri promised, and he lay down next to the log covering himself with his cloak.

"The only good thing about you swine is your honor code vampaneze." She said.

"It's Demetri."

"Arra." Her voice echoed from the log, and then was followed by light snores. Demetri wished he was also able to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Sunset passed, and Arra was somewhat surprised that she was still alive. She crawled from the log and surveyed the area quickly. She saw no one. Breaking camp quickly, Arra set off at a brisk jog.

"Wait." The stranger said. "Don't you need to eat?"

She had taken blood the day before, but the ham he was holding looked delicious. Much better than the bat broth that would greet her at the mountain. "I could eat. But I need to make up for lost time." She turned to go.

"It wouldn't take that long." Demetri reasoned. "And you could always use your super power running to make up the time."

"I can't flit on the way to the mountain." She said robotically. "But how did you catch me? Nobody should have been able to."

"Maybe you aren't the only one with super powers." He grinned. "Why don't you sit and eat and we'll talk about it."

Arra debated. Council wouldn't start until the last traveler arrived. It would embarrassing for her to be last, however she had heard rumors that Larten and the cirque were in Japan. A slight delay on her part wouldn't hurt. "I'll take a chance with the sun today." She smiled grimly. "I'll eat some ham, but any further talking will be on the road."

"Deal."

She tore into the ham, sighing as the juices dripped down her face. She didn't feel awkward eating in front of strangers, the vampire men watched her eat, fight, and even when she wasn't doing anything. Arra was used to a public life. She carved another piece, trying to eat it seductively; to make the stranger called Demetri uncomfortable. But the pretty vampaneze wasn't eating. He wasn't staring at her. Instead he was staring the stars.

"Aren't you going to eat?"

She watched him tear himself away from surveying the sky. He looked at her and said firmly, "I don't eat."

"Ever?"

"I don't eat." His voice turned cold.

Arra did not find that answer acceptable. "Why?" She asked petulantly trying to reconnect with her inner three year old.

"I have peculiar dietary needs." Demetri was stalling. Arra could tell.

"Vampaneze, I already know about the killing people and drinking their life's blood thing. But you need to eat real food sometimes too."

Demetri just stared at her. "I don't know what a vampaneze is. But I assure you that I am not one of them."

Arra didn't believe him for a second, but she had more pressing concerns. She had gnawed the ham to the bone; she needed to continue to the mountain. Standing, she lifted the bone and threw it as far away as she could. It flew approximately 250 feet before hitting a tree with a resounding clunk. Then she began jogging north-east, uncaring as to whether she was being followed.


	8. Chapter 8

"Wait!" Demetri called. He was rewarded by her turning her head slightly, but she continued running. "You need to come back to Volterra!"

"I certainly do not." She scoffed. "I need to continue to the mountain. Council is waiting."

Demetri ran up to her, and gripped her arm. "You need to come back." He insisted. "Until Aro decides what you are, you are a threat to our city."

"The Lord of the Vampaneze hasn't risen yet." Arra said. "And last time I heard, your kind does not settle in cities."

Demetri was beyond confused. "I'm not a vampaneze." He protested. "And I have three lords. They ordered me to bring you back to our keep for questioning."

"You'll have to return without me. I have somewhere to be." She pulled against his grip, and he was surprised that her flesh yielded under his stony grip.

"We have somewhere to be." He forcefully began towing her back in the direction they had come. He expected some resistance, but the fight that she was putting up was impressive. He ducked as she tried to roundhouse kick his head, while maintaining a good grasp on her arm.

He watched as she drew her knife with her free hand. As she stabbed him, the blade snapped at the hilt. "What the hell are you?"

Demetri only smirked. "I told you that your pitiful weapon would do nothing to me."

She threw the knife down and kicked at his face. He blocked her easily. As she sprang away into a crouch Demetri watched every muscle in her body tensing for a final attack. He stepped to the right, but using her superhuman speed she managed to catch him. She clawed at his face, and he was surprised when a piece of his skin came away in her hand.

With that, Demetri roughly threw her off. "It would be incredibly easy for me to kill you right now. You're a good enough fighter to realize that I haven't been trying at all. Please give me back the piece of my face and come with me to Volterra before I am forced to restrain you and drag you the entire way back."


	9. Chapter 9

Arra didn't grace him with an immediate reply or a direct submission. Instead she looked at the white thing in her hands. He called this skin? This was stone. She looked up at his face and saw that it was gouged; there was no blood, no redness, and no indication other than a dent.

"Here," she watched with interest as he held the piece back to his face. When he removed his hand there was no indication of injury.

Disturbed, she shot off a message to Mika. "There's been a complication."

Immediately the grumbling response, "what is it?"

"I've been waylaid by the vampaneze hybrid. He tracked me from Volterra and managed to catch me even when I was flitting- I apologize for that by the way."

"It's excusable I suppose, but only because I assigned you a mission." Arra smiled with relief. She knew the dark haired prince had a soft spot for her, but he also had a soft spot for the rule book. "Proceed to the mountain."

"I'm not sure if I can. Demetri is stronger than I am; he's insisting that I return to Volterra with him."

"Demetri? You're on a first name basis?"

"I haven't given away anything about the clan. Pass on the information that I've discovered to Paris?" She thought a picture of Demetri to Mika along with all the information she'd gathered. His impermeability to weapons, his tracking powers, his loyalty to a ruling triad. Hopefully the oldest vampire would remember something useful. In his eight centuries, Paris had been everywhere. And despite his disinterest in booklearning, he couldn't help but pick up interesting information.

"I'll let you know if we discover anything. Perhaps you should try to bring him with you to the mountain. And find out more about him whatever the cost. This crossover is in your hands now." With that he severed the link.

Arra opened her eyes; she had closed them in concentration. Demetri was staring openly at her. Silently she cursed to herself. He could have attacked her at anytime while she was talking to Mika. And undoubtedly she would have lost the fight.

"What were you doing?" He asked suspiciously.

"I was relaying to my princes that I will be late to council. Asking permission you could say."

"You can speak with people telepathically?"

"Yes. Don't look so surprised it isn't uncommon where I'm from."

"Aro will find you very interesting I'm sure." Demetri appraised her shrewdly but she didn't blush. A small section of her brain wondered what Demetri thought. But Arra didn't care whether this Aro would find her interesting or not. She needed to go back to the mountain. Mika's order be damned, she didn't want to be the last to the council.

"I'm sure the princes would find you interesting as well." She tried pumping him for information. "We've never heard of a vampaneze hybrid before…"


	10. Chapter 10

Demetri lost his temper. "For the last time Arra, I'm not a vampaneze and I haven't the slightest idea what one is!"

"Well you obviously aren't human."

"Whatever made you think that?"

"You can run as fast as me, can track people telepathically, have red eyes, and have stone skin. Enough reasons?"

"I was being sarcastic." He snapped.

"I see."

"And obviously you aren't human either. No woman could have ran like that, lifted those weights, clawed pieces out of my face with her nails when her knife snapped."

"And a man could?"

"Maybe he could have used the weights if he was a freak," conceded Demetri. He was expecting another angry retort at his sexism, but inexplicably she was laughing.

"What?"

"My old mate… he currently travels with a freak show."

Demetri thought about the word choice. It was unusual for humans to refer as their significant other as a mate. Then again he'd decided that this woman was unlikely to be human. As to what she was… he was still debating. He wanted to know badly. He would follow her ever to figure it out. A stronger than average woman, one with a sunlight allergy, who had eyes like a human.

"He's not a freak though?"

"Some would say he is." He knew she was stalling. "Those people would probably say that you're a freak too." She paused. "Demetri what are you?"

"You tell me, and I will reciprocate."

"But I asked first."

"But you're a lady. Tradition says you go first."

"I'm hardly a lady." Demetri agreed with her on that, however he assumed she'd be incensed if he said so.

"You have the parts, do you not?"

"Fine. I'll tell you." But she said nothing. Her eyes glazed over again as they had when she was speaking telepathically. Demetri wondered who she was talking to at that moment. A fraction of his vast attention on her, a fraction on Aro, a fraction of himself- and yet he was completely aware of everything. How he loved his vampiric senses.

Eventually the silence turned awkward. Arra's eyes were no longer glazed but the information was still not coming. Her eyes wandered anywhere but him. He noticed he was no longer able to look at her comfortably. He opened his mouth without looking at her. "I'm a vampire." They chorused.

"You're lying" she said.

At the same time he said, "That's impossible."


	11. Chapter 11

Demetri turned around to leave, and she followed reluctantly. He knew that she was only going because of the mysterious "prince" on the other end of her mental communication. Said "prince" must have given her permission. "We've wasted half the night Arra," He said lightly, "between all the awkward silences and the fighting. It must be nearly three A.M."

He was rewarded when the self-declared vampiress looked up. "Actually it's nearly 4:30," she muttered.

"Damn. We won't be able to make much time then tonight. I propose we just make it to the nearest city, and rent a room for the day." Based on her previous behavior, he doubted that the uncivilized woman would respond favorably. He was surprised when she nodded.

"I suppose if I'm tracking away from the mountain, it won't matter if I pamper myself a little longer." Demetri knew better than to show his surprise.

"I suppose that you won't agree to run with super speed?"

"Flit?" She asked. "No I won't, I can only break so many rules in one night."

Demetri smiled at her, hoping to dazzle her into listening, but Arra had already taken off running. She was faster than a human but the earth wasn't blurring under her feet. Either way, Demetri was impressed.

In no time they approached the outskirts of a medium sized city. Demetri located a hotel easily, hotels had a distinct tenure and he could use his power to track them as well. The bored clerk looked up from manicuring her nails and her jaw dropped. She tousled her blond hair and smiled as invitingly as she could- obviously she'd been up all night.

"Good morning. I would like a room for two" Demetri said politely.

"How many nights?" The clerk asked slyly, arching her back slightly.

"None actually," Demetri said, "we'll only be here for the day."

"And how many beds?" She smiled again, obviously prying into his love life.

"It doesn't matter. Something nice for Arra." He took pleasure in the way her eyes fell as he mentioned his companion. But he noticed that the clerk immediately perked up when he saw Arra's ratty hair and scars.

"I can take you right this way," she giggled. "I'm normally not supposed to leave the desk, but no one ever comes in in the mornings." She sashayed out from behind the counter and led them up the stairs into a room.

Demetri looked at the twin beds and judged it perfect. Arra had already moved to close the heavy curtains against the morning's faint light. The clerk turned away, but Demetri gripped her hand. "Arra I'm hungry," he looked at the clerk, "do you know any good places to eat around here?"

Arra looked at him and walked over. "Demetri I'm hungry too."

"We'll make sure you eat first then, before I spoil your appetite." He grinned, trying to keep the woman calm. If the clerk screamed, they'd have to find a new place and the sun was rising. He also wondered whether Arra would make a fuss about him draining the woman.

The clerk looked between them and was about to rattle off a list of decent restaurants when Arra reached her hand to her mouth. Demetri watched as she then covered the clerk's mouth and nose. In about 15 seconds, Arra had placed the woman on a bed.

Demetri was fascinated with watching her feed. Arra rolled up the clerk's sleeve and then made a discreet cut on an artery. She lowered her head and began lapping up the blood like a cat. Demetri had doubted that the scarred woman was a vampire, but lost all doubts when seeing her drink blood. When she was sated, Demetri moved to the bed. "You may want to fix your hair or something." He indicated the bathroom door.

Arra nodded and left. Demetri knew she understood his real meaning. Then he clamped his teeth around the clerk's neck, and in a much less graceful act began sucking.


	12. Chapter 12

In the bathroom, Arra stared blankly into the mirror. She didn't see the monster staring back that she expected, although it was unlikely that she would have spontaneously started to ooze grey slime. Listening hard, she knew exactly when the flirty clerk's life ended.

"I'm going to dump the body," Demetri's voice sounded through the doors.

Confused and disgusted she nodded.

"Arra?" He repeated, "I need to go dump the body."

She had forgotten he couldn't see her. "Go ahead." She said miserably.

The door swung open then closed with a creek. She was completely alone. The reflection of her normal face was beginning to mock her so she crumpled on the floor to think. Sobbing silently, she clutched her knees against her chest. The leather dress strained at the seams, but she paid them no attention. She felt so out of character. She had helped a vampaneze kill a woman. Sure, she had made it less painful, but that didn't justify her behavior. Respect for human life made her what she was-a vampire- and she was completely ashamed.

Concentrated on her thoughts, Arra didn't hear Demetri return until he stepped in the bathroom with her. His smell tipped her off, he smelled like the woman. "Get out! Get out!" She shrieked. She clenched her eyes shut tightly, but she had already seen his satiated dark red eyes.

"Are you okay?" He sounded concerned.

"Of course not," she snapped. "I just helped you kill someone. And I've agreed to travel back to Volterra with you. And I feel like a monster. Vampires value humanity, and you just ended someone, and I didn't even try to stop you. I should have at least tried."

Demetri stopped her rant by slapping her across the face. Blinking she asked "what was that for?"

"You're in hysterics."

"Maybe."

"Listen to me." Arra curled back into a ball. "Look at me and listen. I'm leaving for the day, getting supplies and things. When I come back this evening let's talk about this like rational adults okay?"

"Fine."

"Okay, why don't you go sleep on the bed?"

Sensing a return of her hysterics Arra mutely shook her head. Mustering up her courage and leveling her voice she explained after she saw Demetri's confused expression. "That's where she died. We never even knew her name."

"It was Catarina, and there are two beds."

Arra was not persuaded, but Demetri's strong arms lifted her and put her on the bed. "Sleep, I'll be back tonight." Vaguely she was aware that he was tucking her in. But she denied it. Her anger and crying jag had left her exhausted and she fell asleep before he was even out the door.


	13. Chapter 13

When Demetri returned that evening, Arra had composed herself. He was pleased to notice that she had showered and brushed out her hair. Less pleasing were the skins that she was still wearing. He held out a package to her with a muttered "here," for some reason, he felt uncomfortable in her company.

"What is it?" She asked. But instead of sounding curious, she sounded dead. Demetri knew that although she seemed put together, she hadn't accepted what had happened. That she was still upset. He had expected this, yet had hoped that miraculously she would have had a change of heart during the day.

"Open it and see." He watched her expression carefully as she untied the cords, but he was not rewarded by a change.

Stoically she held up his purchase. "A dress?"

"Try it on," Demetri said. "Although your hide outfit is… lovely, Aro will prefer you dressed like a civilized individual." She nodded and went to change. Demetri let out a quiet sigh of relief as he'd been expecting a fight.

From the bathroom Arra called "I heard that."

He had assumed she would. The odd vampire proved her advanced senses already. Aro would be pleased by Demetri's discovery. That is why he had spent the afternoon under a cloak going about town. He wanted Arra to be accepted by the Volturi as a rational being rather than a deranged nomad. The leather outfit definitely pointed to the second category. But in a dress, he assumed that Arra would look presentable. Aro loved beauty, and although Arra was not beautiful in a classic sense, she was interesting looking.

"Do I look tolerable?" Arra asked cynically. She had changed with lightning speed. Demetri knew exactly how long women normally took to put on dresses.

"You look stunning." He meant the compliment as well, he had planned her outfit to make her look her best, but she looked beyond expectations. The facial scarring made her look experienced rather than hideous, any other scarring was hidden by fabric. Her dress was understated and versatile, yet elegant, because he knew that an overly flashy dress would bring as much attention as the trousers. It was simple dark green wool, very fine, with paler embroidery on the full length sleeves and hem. A dress designed for an earlier era, perfect for a vampiress.

"I cannot believe you bought me a dress." She shook her head, ignoring what he had said. She twirled in a circle watching the skirt spin satisfied. Demetri laughed at the lack of dignity that she was displaying but knew that all women did it. It was an unexplained ritual that still occurred among the undead.

"It was necessary. I charged it to the Volturi account. With centuries of savings, price wasn't an object either."

"I didn't even consider the cost." Arra's face fell and she stopped spinning. He assumed that she was considering paying him back, and was dismayed at the idea. The dress was designer after all, and Demetri hadn't thought to cut the tags.

"I'm considering it a job expense. Don't think about it anymore." Demetri smiled at her, pleased at her agreeableness.

"I wasn't thinking about paying you back." She snapped, abruptly reminding him that prettified or not, he was still dealing with a grown vampiress with her own opinions. "But forgetting something as simple as cost? I'm growing soft."

"You don't look like you're growing soft and if you don't trust me you can look in the mirror. You do have a reflection right?"

"Of course. And I don't turn into fog either."


	14. Chapter 14

Many nights and no few arguments later, Arra and Demetri had returned to Volterra. Demetri had attempted to spare no expense, offering to rent cars or jets, anything to hasten the trip. Arra flatly refused, she may have conceded to a dress, but she was a creature of the wild. She had no desire to be trapped in a tin can, even if she could punch through the roof of it.

As was her custom, she was talking to Mika telepathically. The conversations were becoming increasingly one sided, she would share what she learned with him and he would say nothing. "Very determined," she thought. "Will stop at nothing to bring me back, curious always, definitely a killer..."

Mika interrupted her stream. "Don't fall in love too soon." His advice was dry and mocking.

"Mika, how could I love such a charming mystery when you're such an enigma," Arra replied. "Also shut up. This information has been gathered in strictly professional ways." Irritated, she cut off the conversation to avoid an apology. She hoped he would force one through her block, but it wouldn't happen. Mika Ver Leth was an emotional void.

"You were blushing." Demetri noted. "What does Mika say?"

Arra was about to snap. How dare he eavesdrop on an inaudible conversation? "If you've been alive as long as you claim, surely you would have learned _some_ manners."

"And if you were alive as long as you claim, _you _would have learned a poker face." His eyes were bright scarlet. Arra wouldn't have been surprised if, while she had been talking to Mika, he had fed. He may have disposed of any court worthy evidence, but Arra knew the signs.

Another sign she could read was the prominent one welcoming her to Volterra. The sky above the city was lightening, the stone buildings beginning to bleach white. Demetri had cloaked himself in dark grey and was well camouflaged in the predawn, but her eyes could pick out anything that moved. He didn't move much, he was staring up the hill where a lone figure was quickly descending. Arra tensed, noticing that as the person approached they seemed to grow to super human size. Vampires were burly, but the hooded figure could have easily taken anyone in the mountain.

"Message for you Demetri."

Arra's charming guard extended a gloved hand. "Thank you Felix. You may leave now unless this message needs an urgent reply."

"Just follow Aro's instructions." Felix's voice was chilling, but the large man seemed surprisingly eloquent. "He is looking forward to your return this evening."

"Tell Aro that I will be delighted to share his company once again." Demetri bowed and pocketed the note. "Now if you'll excuse us, Arra is sensitive to sunlight and day returns yet again."

"Of course Demetri," Felix returned the bow without lowering his eyes. Now that Arra had been mentioned, she felt his appraisal. Exposed in her leather travelling clothes, Arra wished that she too had a cloak. She made eye contact with the big man and waited for him to submit. This tactic was tried and perfected in her two centuries; there had been many men on the mountain who had stared at her.

As Felix began his jog back up the winding road to the keep, Arra turned to her companion. "I think I will accept the offer to stay in a hotel today." She managed to sound like a noble woman commanding a servant and was pleased when Demetri gave her quizzical look. She should have practiced throughout the journey she thought. Tonight would be a night to remember. A night when she wasn't a huntress but a diplomat, not a gymnast but a general. Finally, Arra Sails would prove herself.


	15. Chapter 15

_To those of you who love this story, I'm sorry I've neglected it for so long. This next chapter will be in Arra's perspective again, because her first impressions of the Volturi are necessary. Thanks to those who favorited recently, you've been the driving force that caused me to go back to this story. _

It was with great trepidation that Arra Sails entered the inner keep of the Volturi. The entrance they took was underground and the tunnel only appeared to go one direction- inwards. Arra's eyes constantly flickered towards the walls looking for disguised outlines of doors, and although there were many gilded portraits, none were large enough to mask one. Although there were many ornate tapestries, none drifted slightly in an unlikely draft. Thankfully there was no sunlight here, but even in the gloom, Demetri stayed cloaked. She'd asked whether the sun affected him in away and he'd said that he sparkled like a diamond. When she asked him to prove it, she was nearly blinded by the result.

What most disturbed her was the silence. The intermittent torches should have hissed, their footsteps have echoed around the vaulted stone ceilings, her skirts should have brushed against each other. Instead everything was muffled. Demetri stood at her side looking anxious, occasionally he moved to take her hand, but then just as quickly returned his hands to the depths of his cloak. Over the course of their journey they'd become friends, or so she would like to think. Arra smiled wolfishly, and the expression was out of place in these polished halls. However, she admitted, Demetri's polish would look equally out of place in the hand hewn tunnels of the mountain.

Directly under a glowing sconce was a mahogany desk staffed by a coiffed young woman. "I'd ask that you wait Master Demetri," she tossed her sepia hair quickly and smiled invitingly, "Master Aro is entertaining a friend from Alaska." The girl's cheerful demeanor was underlain by desire and desperation, and a deep fear that her flowery perfume didn't cover. Her smile never reached her eyes, they remained icy. It was obvious that this receptionist didn't care for Demetri, or maybe she did. Maybe, Arra thought, those blue daggers were directed towards her.

They sat on a polished stone bench as they were instructed. "She's human?"

"Along with several other staff members, most vampires do not care to serve others domestically. Immortality makes us arrogant," he smiled darkly. "Emilia and her counterparts wish to join us permanently after a stint of employment."

"Do they succeed often?"

"No, and I believe that Emilia is on her way out. She lacks several necessary traits that we require include loyalty to her masters. The only reason she has survived for so long is that we have not found a satisfactory replacement receptionist. Although, Felix swears by some Gianna that he met at the market, apparently she is a gem." He took a look at Arra's face "You aren't horrified?"

"It makes sense that you would need a staff. Back at the mountain, vampires are in a semi-symbiotic relationship with Guardians of the Blood. They're like a lank haired, jaundiced sect of humans. They give us their blood and in exchange take our organs upon our death. Apparently they use them for ceremonial purposes, but I try to avoid them. Of course, they have no desire to join us." She laughed uneasily

Demetri had completely lost his composure, and Arra stopped her reminiscences. "What's wrong? You have your own host of voluntary bloodletters."

"You… die?" He struggled to express the thought.

"Of course. Drinking human blood slows the aging- I maybe age one year in 10- but I'll still die eventually. Preferably it'll be in a fight since nothing will prevent it entirely."

"We're immortal." He was looking at her like he'd never seen her before.

And she stared right back. Immortality was something she'd dreamed of as a girl. She had given up her ability to bear children in exchange for an extended life after a childhood betrothal soured. The butcher had wanted to see his purchase early, and in the resultant scuffle she'd nearly lost an arm. She was fourteen. Fortune smiled on her as there was a vampire within earshot. He had posed as a villager in her town, and had taken a liking to the girl. After rubbing her wound with healing saliva, he had offered her a choice. She never looked back.

"What are you thinking?" Demetri asked softly. Arra wrenched her gaze away from her scarred fingertips. She wanted to say that she was thinking about the past and the future but…

"Sorry to interrupt," Emilia's voice filled the silence, "but Master Aro is ready to receive you. He has requested that I lead you to the Green Room as the main chamber has a rather indelicate mess."

"I know where the Green Room is." Demetri said haughtily. "I am completely able to escort this lady there myself."

"Understood," she said cooly. "Nonetheless, Master Aro specifically requested that I lead you there myself." Their stare down was quick, and Demetri bowed his head to Emilia. The young woman adjusted her hair and stood up briskly. "This way please."

And they marched deeper into the heart of Volterra.


	16. Chapter 16

"Volterra has been served by my masters behind the scenes since they scared away the vampiric menace in the dark ages." Emilia was explaining to Arra. "There's an annual festival in their honor, but the public doesn't know that vampires rule this city."

"That's nice." Arra said blandly, but Demetri knew that the woman would be storing the information in her head for later.

"The appointment log states that Demetri's travelling companion is potentially vampiric in nature." Emilia continued, "but you aren't nearly as beautiful as my masters. Yes, your dress is lovely, but you look feral regardless. And I heard you say that you are a mortal, that's entirely unfortunate, don't you think? Do you even drink blood?"

Arra snarled and Demetri felt compelled to interfere. "Another word from you Emilia and I will give Aro my personal recommendation to terminate your employment. Do you understand me?"

"Yes Master." The human girl bowed her head slowly and dropped all pretenses of being friendly. When she raised her face to Demetri, she was having trouble keeping a glass mask of professionalism from shattering. "I believe I will lead from a distance Master Demetri." She took several steps away from them and gave them a semblance of privacy.

Arra looked up at Demetri with shaking hands. He was certain she was upset with his callous behavior, but her eyes were not angry, they were blank. As he watched her converse to her faraway prince, he watched her face for minute changes. Occasionally her forehead creased, her eyes narrowed, her heart rate accelerated, all signs that she was concerned. Demetri had watched humans for a long time, the simple act of killing bored him, and he preferred having an emotional connection to his prey. Even if it was just the awareness of their sorrow, worry, or lust before the overwhelming panic sunk in. The point was, Demetri had had years of experience identifying expressions, and today Arra was an open book.

She snapped back to the present, her dark eyes focused on him. "You are nervous."

"Yes." She briskly shook her skirts in irritation at his obvious comment. Demetri noted it. "Of course I am nervous, Demetri. I am in the belly of the beast. Who is to say that I am not as expendable as that poor girl up there? I am a general. I should have known better than to get myself into a situation with such terrible odds in the first place."

Knowing her knack for telepathy, Demetri doubted that Arra was expendable. If anything, she would lose her status and become one of Aro's pets. He liked the exotics, and Arra fit the bill nicely. But looking at the fierce woman, uncomfortable in her wool dress, he understood that Arra would not perform gracefully in that position. That she was accustomed to freedom, power, and a position with unique privileges. One of a few female vampires, she had said, and a strong fighter at that. Such a woman did not belong behind stone walls; she belonged in a moonlit forest where she could caper with the wolves.

"Arra," he gripped her wrist and pulled her close. "Listen to me. Allow me to make the assumption that you are less worried about yourself that revealing the location of your mountain. That you are trying to protect your secret against an invasive force of stronger, intelligent, and immortal vampires."

"Vampaneze," she muttered. "But yes."

"Aro has the power to read thoughts. His power is only limited by its requirement for physical contact. If he touches you, he will know every thought you have ever had including every pathway to Vampire Mountain."

Through their tactile connection, he felt her flinch and he saw her expression get even more desperate. Her eyes went blank, but her face twitched furiously. He shook her back to the present. Mika couldn't help her now. "Normally, Aro touches his guests to ascertain their safety. But he trusts my judgment and you are here under my invitation. I will recommend that he interviews you from a distance, and in turn I will promise him that you will not act violently toward the Volturi while you are in our city. Hopefully, he will listen to me. If he does not, well, there has only been one person whose mind he could not read."

"I think that your Mika could intercede somehow. Perhaps by using your stone and holding onto your mind while Aro tries to read you?"

Arra squeezed his hand, and he passed her a tissue. She hadn't been crying persay, but her eyes definitely had a watery cast. "Thanks. Demetri?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you trying to protect me against your people?"

Thinking for a second he scowled. "Aro specifically assigned you to me. Learning about your "vampire" ways was my private task. He is interfering." Instinct would have been a more correct answer, but Demetri did not want to deal with the implications. He did not want to be slapped, but did not want her to be receptive to the message either. Looking away from her wild eyes, he focused on Emilia who had paused outside a door. "We are here."


	17. Chapter 17

Soundlessly the door opened and Arra's face was flooded with light. She squinted, feeling her eyes begin to burn on contact.

"Draw the curtains," Demetri barked commandingly. "I highly doubt that my guest desires to be burned alive in a room of hostiles." She felt, rather than saw, the dark grey cloak being arranged about her shoulders.

A low laugh rumbled out of the chamber, but was stifled quickly by the thick stone walls of the castle. And the thin red silk drapery did little to cut the light; instead it rearranged it and invited crimson shadows to congregate on the floor. "Well Demetri, if this suits her preferences, please show her in."

Demetri looked at her questioningly, but Arra was already moving forward. Her footsteps echoed in the unearthly silence. Here there were no hissing radiators, buzzing transformers, or reverberating bass beats that were so common in the human world. Here there were no coarse boasts, dripping water, or crackling torches as in the mountain. This room was devoid of sound. Straining, she could hear the flutter of a heartbeat a few rooms over, and hearing that caused her own heart to accelerate. It was cryptlike, dead and nearly empty.

Approaching a raised dais at the far end of the room, Arra couldn't help but notice that only one of the three thrones was occupied. A fair man, dressed in a black cloak, was waiting. Her rose as she drew near and the light cast a sanguine pool at his feet. With a graceful gesture he indicated she stop, Demetri lightly touched her arm to reinforce the order. Another movement of his jeweled hand summoned the crypt guardians, stone men who appeared from the deepest recesses of the room. Their cloaks of varying shades of grey allowed them seamless camouflage, and she cursed herself for not noticing them.

Then Demetri was at her ear hissing, "Introduce yourself. Politely."

"Greetings." She paused to prepare a formal introduction. "I am Arra, a general and emissary of sitting Princes Mika ver Leth, Arrow, and Paris Skyle."

"Welcome to Volterra." Stated the man, "I am Aro, of the Volturi. I apologize that my brother's are unable to join me in this business, but this assemblage of my people should provide you honor enough." Arra interpreted that to mean that these people would stake her, immerse her in running water, and bury her.

"I appreciate the invitation to attend your gathering…" she began.

"Let us talk more formally after you have eaten." He interrupted her with a suggestion. "Do not look so scandalized Arra, your stomach has betrayed you. I have a wide variety of vintages available today."

On cue, a beautiful vampaneze with the traditional red hair and violet eyes, but startlingly pale skin led a gaggle of humans into the room. Arra was sickened by the offering. The humans, obviously tourists, gestured excitedly at their surroundings commending on the opulence and laughed that the room's marble floor was more valuable than their homes. Immediately, Arra realized that this keep would be the last thing any of them saw. Most disturbingly was the redheaded toddler smiling openly in her mother's arms. "You may speak freely in front of them; this is the last stop on their tour."

An involuntary tremor ran through most of the vampaneze colony at the blatant euphemism, and their eyes glowed slightly brighter with hunger. "May I make my selection before the others are introduced to their hosts?" She tried to speak lightly so as not to alarm the tour group.

"Of course, you are the guest of honor at the feast. However, to offer you privacy, the remainder will be dining elsewhere." Making arrangements in case she was squeamish- how thoughtful was this vampaneze.

Dispassionately she surveyed the line. She was technically able to kill while feeding, but the idea was abhorrent to her. Perhaps… she could save one? If she played correctly she could argue that her discreet method of feeding would leave the victim unknowing. If she selected the right candidate. A loner would be required, someone who wouldn't go home aware that their family or friends died in Volterra. She needed someone who was unthreatening. There was an artsy young man who was particularly ebullient when discussing a tapestry; he was definitely not part of the group. But Arra was unimpressed by his weakness. There was a woman who appeared to be alone, until a man touched her shoulder. Who was she to play god? How could she choose?

"I prefer a fresh vintage, with a hint of ginger." She heard herself saying.

"Very good." Aro said. "She will be returned presently." And all the humans were escorted out of the room, followed by an honor guard of ten salivating vampaneze. Aro said nothing in their absence, but soon, there were light footsteps in the room again.

To her horror, the baby was thrust at her by a small vampaneze woman with bloody hands and a sadistic smile. "Her mother was delicious, I hope you enjoy this delicacy." And she skipped up to the dais, where she sullied Aro's cloak with a touch. Arra swayed, and Demetri steadied her.

"You may begin." Aro commanded.

Feeling uncomfortable in the scrutiny, she knelt on the floor with the child in her lap. She dosed the girl liberally, and then took from the femoral artery. With blood on her mouth, she made her plea. "My kind doesn't kill when we feed."

"Truth." One of the grey cloaks commented idly.

Annoyed at the interruption, Arra continued. "This child will have no memories of her ordeal, she is too young. Allow me to take her back into the city, where she can be cared for by a new family. It is unfair to end her life so young." She matched her brown eyes to Aro's red ones, and with all the dignity of a vampire general she added, "Please."

"Demetri has asked I do not touch you while you are under observation today." Aro said obliquely. Then he clarified. "Perhaps we could make a bargain for this girl's life."


	18. Chapter 18

That was the response that Demetri most feared, other than her instant extermination. Would she consent to be scanned to save the child she held? Reflexively Arra crouched, prepared to run. But before she could move, Jane was at her side. "I wouldn't recommend that Arra."

"Why would I think to run?" Arra responded lightly. "Your Demetri would be able to track me beyond the ends of the earth if he wished." Demetri was flattered by her description of his abilities, and hoped Aro appreciated her attempt at levity. He and Aro both knew she was desperately considering fleeing. He attempted to make eye contact with his superior, but Aro was staring determinedly at Jane.

"I am unconvinced that you would be able to make it even halfway to the door." Jane was goading Arra, and Demetri began to pray fervently to the gods that he long ignored. He had felt the pain that Jane commanded with her fingertips. As a vampire, he wondered if his charge would be able to withstand it.

"Don't," Demetri warned the women.

But, as Aro hadn't made a firm dictate, Jane had a long leash to play on. She raised a hand that was so crusted in dried blood, that one would think her skin was naturally mahogany. Then, while staring challengingly at Arra, she ran her fingers lightly around the baby's face.

Even Demetri was appalled, but Arra must have been fuming. She clutched the child tighter, spun on her heel and made an initial leap towards the exit. Demetri was aware that Arra's abilities were limited; she could not flit from a stationary start. He moved to let her pass, but before her feet reconnected with the ground, she was curled into the fetal position screaming in a terrible pain. Demetri remembered the burning sensation. Jane had tried her power on him for amusement, because he hadn't moved quickly enough at a kill. Now, several decades after the fact, he still avoided her whenever possible, which wasn't often as they were both in the Volturi elite guard.

Demetri knew Arra had experienced pain before, her scarred features attested to that. And eventually, even in the midst of torture, Arra was regaining control. Her screaming slowed, and Demetri became aware that the baby had been mingling its cries with hers. He moved to retrieve it, and Jane's malevolent smile softened into a pout. Obviously she was disappointed that the screaming stopped. But as Arra came too, she thrashed violently, knocking Jane across the room. Jane was back on her feet in a moment, but at a signal from Aro remained distant.

Instead of standing, Arra remained prostrate. Her eyes rolled back in her head and her screams were replaced with an unearthly voice. "We are sickened by your treatment of our general, your guest, who visited your stronghold in a display of good faith." Mika ver Leth, Demetri assumed, was somehow channeling through her. "You betrayed your word to torture her for some sick pleasure. Even the most rabid vampaneze has more honor than you!"

Ignoring the baby squirming in his arms, Demetri was focused on the horror occurring before him. Blood was seeping from Arra's fingertips. No small volume either. "She's bleeding," he whispered.

Apparently Mika heard him. "An unfortunate side effect of our direct communication. Listen now. You will release her and the child, and you will allow them safe passage to the mountain. If we discovered that General Sails has been waylaid further there will be consequences"

"And if your conditions are not met?" Aro asked silkily.

"If she is harmed by your collective hands, there will be a legion of us arriving at your door. We will be adorned in animal hides and carrying roughly hewn hand-made weapons. Secrecy be damned because the night of the vampaneze lord is nearly at hand." The idea was formidable, and it would harm the peace that vampires in Volterra since Marcus had driven out the wild ones in the middle ages.

"I know nothing of this lord, we do not follow prophecies. However you have openly threatened my people's lifestyle. We built a discrete society here, and would prefer not to relocate."

"Then I would recommend you release my general." Demetri was amused at the man's bravado, but schooled his features into blankness. Aro would not give in to anyone without bloodshed, but perhaps in this prince he had met his match.

Before Aro could respond, Demetri interrupted impulsively. "What if we made a compromise?" He glanced apologetically towards Aro, who's glare had hardened into ruby at the insubordination. If Demetri continued being impulsive, death could be a plausible result. "From our perspective, and yours, the unknown is scary. Arra is here so that we may assess her risk, because her claim to vampiricism is… frightening."

A low growl from Arra's body recentered him. "I propose that we sent an envoy, I volunteer myself, to make the journey with Arra to Vampire Mountain. Then you would be able to assess our danger to you on your own. Arra would no longer be an intermediate."

This time, Mika ver Leth snarled. Even Aro flinched as the raw sound reverberated through the room. "And are you volunteering yourself for the same tortures that she underwent?"

Demetri realized that there were worse alternatives to Jane's pain. Arra had bravely held onto the child and kept her allegiances through torture, but if Jane's twin brother had been present, her secrets would have been spilled. Alec could take pain away, and break alliances with his unholy power. In a fog of his making, Arra would have left the babe to die, if she hadn't finished it herself. She had the luck of the vampires, and would need it to depart Volterra without any permanent scarring. And Demetri wasn't trained in diplomacy. "It would be that or have my lord touch her mind Prince ver Leth."

"This would be acceptable." Another voice, older and stronger now controlled the bond. Paris Skyle continued, "Does your lord agree to the conditions? I would like to release Arra before the stone takes an irreversible volume of blood."


	19. Chapter 19

Arra returned to consciousness with a jolt. Lying on the chamber floor, she could barely see grey wisps moving away from her in the half light. It was evening, and the vampires were filing out. "What happened?" She asked Demetri who was still hovering at her side.

"After Jane treated you to electroshock therapy, your princes seized your mind. You have been unconscious for several hours, recovering from the stress. Meanwhile, your princes and Aro reached an agreement. You and the child will be released unharmed provisionally. You will have to fully answer any questions that Aro may have, with the exception of giving the location of your home, and in return I will be allowed to accompany to the mountain to observe your people. You will not be touched in Volterra or interfered with on our journey."

The conditions could have been worse she supposed. "The child, where is she?"

"I believe she crawled over there during the discussion and is currently chewing on a valuable artifact that Aro is rather fond of." Demetri smirked. "I believe he is developing a tic in his cheek in direct response."

"And the other vampires?"

"Now that you are awake, Felix is fetching Emilia. You lost a lot of blood and she is on hand. The other vampires are taking their leave for the evening. Jane remains as Aro's body guard, but she is under very strict orders to stay away unless provoked." Arra couldn't hide her relief.

"If you have finished catching up?" Aro asked rhetorically. "Arra, I would request that when Emilia arrives you would feed only lightly. I do not know whether blood volume affects this, but I would ask that you change her. This is not a request."

She was being commanded to take an apprentice, a female apprentice. Arra felt the world spin as she contemplated ruining another woman's life. Not that she considered her life to be ruin, she loved being a general, but she would have appreciated having a third option. To complicate matters further, she found Emilia distasteful and decidedly did not want to spend the next set of years teaching her the ways of a vampire. Obedience was required, but Arra made her mind up. If she was to change Emilia, she would inform the woman of everything. It would ease her conscious slightly.

When Emilia arrived, her position in Felix's arms alerted Arra to her recalcitrance. There was no indication of a fight, Felix's skin would not show that, but her icy expression and reddened face indicated an argument at least. Probably a fight. She was dumped unceremoniously at Arra's feet, and Arra had never been more glad that her breath had the power to knock someone out. Unfortunately, she revived still hostile, checking her neck for puncture marks.

"So," Arra deliberated. "You want to be a vampire."

Emilia's eyes were bloodshot, but still managed to come off as condescending. "Yes, but not like you are." Arra liked her less for her spirit.

"Your master indicated that you long for immortality."

"Well yes." Arra could see that she was already tempted.

"You will not be immortal. As a full vampire you will age one year in ten. It is uncommon for a vampire blooded at adulthood to reach more than five centuries. In addition, you will go through an apprenticeship as a half-vampire. You will age one year in five. You will have reduced forms of our powers: speed, strength, endurance, and improved senses. Beneficially, you will not suffer as severe of a sunlight allergy and will be able to work in daylight. You will be unable to bear children."

Emilia had gone pale, but Arra pressed on. "As my assistant you will arrange my affairs during the day, and at night if needed. In return I will teach you our ways, and when I deem appropriate, I will grant you full blood status. From there you may train as a general, if you wish or remain a common vampire."

As Emilia squirmed in displeasure, Aro cut off Arra's spiel. "She consents. Continue."

"I need to test your blood. Hold out your hands please."

Reluctantly, Emilia complied and Arra jabbed her thickened, sharpened nails into the other woman's finger tips. Pulling one finger to her mouth, she rolled the blood in her mouth. There was a strange taste amid the blood, but nothing that caused her undue alarm.

"You've already fed from her, why do you do this?" Aro asked. His curiosity was honest, he had lived for unnumbered years, but still maintained an open mind.

"Before I was committed to changing her, I wasn't attempting to determine whether she would be a suitable candidate for apprenticeship. Sometimes there are underlying concerns such as madness or elevated desire for power. I couldn't with good faith change her if I sensed this."

"If there are problems, she will be destroyed. I assure you that she will be well supervised. Continue."

Grimacing in preparation, Arra bloodied her own fingertips.


	20. Chapter 20

'How different was the procedure!' marveled Demetri. In order to change a human, he would have to allow his venom to enter the blood stream where it would excruciatingly travel to the heart. After a flurrying arrhythmia, the heart would stop and the transformation would be complete. But in the meantime, the functions of all organs would be destroyed. If the target "survived" the process, they would awake with glowing red eyes and a ravenous hunger, but survival was not guaranteed…

Arra's method was more involved. She had her finger tips pressed firmly against Emilia's and both women were grimacing. Their arms were trembling now, and with a shout Arra pulled away. Emilia crumpled, whimpering. Arra licked her fingertips, as if savoring the moment. But he was quickly corrected. "My blood is a coagulant." Then, she couched by Emilia to seal her wounds. "A half vampire isn't granted this power to ensure that she stays near her master."

Demetri didn't remember his maker, because he had been abandoned during the change. But the entire system that Arra knew was developed to nurture the fledgling. Sure, Emilia would probably be put to work, but she wouldn't be allowed to starve. She also wouldn't be able to run wild, and therefore reducing exposure pressure on the entire community. "Will she accompany us to the mountain?"

"Typically she would be presented to the assembly of generals at the first opportunity, but I predict Emilia will be different."

"She will, of course, remain with us." Aro announced.

Arra's bristling was noticeable, and Demetri was entranced slightly as she shook back her hair. "The transformation will take up to a week to run." She said coolly. "She must be kept away from humans during that time and until her diet has settled. In the beginning her bloodlust will be irregular. I would personally recommend allowing her to feed biweekly, more if she's been injured or exercising, or she will weaken. Do not let her kill, she was not bled by a vampaneze and is not prepared for that."

"That long of isolation?" Aro's inquiry was dubious.

"Generally an apprenticeship will last four to twelve years but bonds formed will last a lifetime. For the next year or so, expect to provide her with near constant supervision."

"And you are just planning on abandoning her?"

"Yes, I cannot afford any more delays. Come Demetri." And Arra turned her back on the leader of the Volturi, retrieved the baby, and looked at him commandingly.

"She needs a name." Demetri suggested while they were departing. "We can't just keep calling her the baby."

"Are you implying we should keep her?" Arra asked wryly. "Have you ever been around a human and not killed him, a baby will just increase the murderous impulses."

"Well yes, but it was many centuries ago." They were in the large entry hall now, passing the now vacant secretary desk.

As they passed through the main doors, Arra paused on the step. "She has red hair and seems prone to mischief, she nearly resembles Larten. We will call her Alaina." Arra looked at the rising moon and cast the cloak aside, letting it fall onto the street with a smile. Then she held the baby away from her body and spun in delight, "I cannot believe we got out alive!" Caught up in her unabashed joy, he took the child from her arms and began running away from the city center. Arra was right behind him.

Before they passed the suburbs, Alaina lost her good humor. In full tantrum mode, her face was screwed up in anger and in similar hue to her hair. Her tiny fists didn't hurt Demetri, but they were making it difficult to run evenly. "Let's just get rid of her," suggested Arra.

"This is still too close to the coven. I want Alaina to have a long and happy life." He tried to remember taking care of his siblings centuries ago before they were taken by smallpox. "She's probably hungry."

"Don't look at me like that! I'm not her mother." Arra protested. "If you want to keep her, go find some food."

Which was why Demetri was in a grocery store trying to explain his plight to a matronly store clerk. "I've recently acquired a toddler, about this big." He held his hands about two feet apart to explain. "Do I know how old she is? What an invasive question! Yes she can crawl, and walk a bit I think. We've mostly carried her. I have no idea whether she talks. How did I get her? How do you think I did? No she was not a kidnap victim, what kind of man do you think I am?" As he checked out a backpack and some easily pulpable fruit, vegetables, rice cereal, and milk he glowered at the woman. She shot him a similar look back, only it was riddled with suspicion.

"Is she still crying? Because we need to move, I think the cops were called."

"If the cops were called, they are the least of my worries." The baby was still crying, Emilia was sitting at Arra's feet with a glare that could kill a snake, and a rosy glow indicated the sun was on its way.


	21. Chapter 21

threat of decapitation, Emila rented a car. Arra was against this on principle, and considered it an honorless choice; however she was swaddled in the backseat and with her dignity went the weight of her opinion. Although they ignored her arguments, she remembered with no small thrill, a series of seemingly impassible chasms where they would be forced to abandon the car. Emilia may have insisted that she left to seek out Arra's assistance with Volturi permission, but Arra was still skeptical. And Arra intended to avoid all other interferences. She had always selected one of the more obscure routes, and although Larten had always groused about a terrible briar patch on his chosen path, he had never considered accompanying her. Uncharted by humans, and known only by a few of her kind, the pathway through the gorges and spires would prove arduous to a champion climber, and impossible for a pursuer.

Maneuvering on the narrow passes and steep cliffsides was difficult alone, and Arra had three tagalongs. Two tagalongs, Arra reminded herself. They would leave the baby at a village shortly after nightfall. There were many along the highway that would lead them to nowhere. As for Emilia, there was always the possibility that she would lose her footing on the treacherous rocks. A loose assembly of granite, they had sent a handful of good vampires, men whose hands she would shake gladly, falling from high. A broken femur two festivals previous had been the mildest injury. Arra couldn't help wish the cold eyed bitch a similar injury.

Emilia was talking in a high pitched voice to Demetri, complaining earnestly about her treatment. Arra had made her abandon a pair of expensive heeled shoes before entering her service. But nothing would persuade Emilia to forgo her designer blouse and skirt combination. Demetri would have quite the view while they were climbing. Emilia also was hungry. Aro had not provided her with nourishment before her release, and she had at least been smart enough not to feed while alone. But before she had been completely covered, Arra had witnessed some fevered glances at Alaina. Just another threat to the baby's short life.

Eventually, circadian rhythms and the gentle whir of the engine dulled Emilia's complaints and were lulling her to sleep. They had worked on Alaina, who for lack of a car seat, was being cradled in Demetri's arms. He had seemingly taken a liking to her which would be problematic in the future, but for now it was beneficially. If Emilia decided to intentionally run them over a bridge, Demetri would land on his feet. And so would she. Comforted by the thought and by the darkness provided by the heavy blanket, Arra allowed her eyes to close.

When she roused herself, the car was bathed in a halo of light. It was the only source around, as even the stars were covered by a heavy blanket of clouds. Near silence reigned, though in the far distance Arra could hear the cracking of bones. "I sent Emilia hunting; her stares were making me uncomfortable. We've reached the end of the road. I suppose we'll have to travel on foot from here."

"Why do we still have the baby?" Arra asked curtly. Never pleasant in the evening, she was furious that they had let her oversleep and disobeyed her desires.

"Well, I had thought that you would wish to be the one who deposited her with the humans, but didn't want to wake you. You seemed a little edgy." Arra growled. "Actually, I'm surprise she didn't interrupt your day, she was crying up a storm around six or seven."

"I would love to deposit her, but we don't seem to be anywhere near a town Demetri!" Arra yelled. "Would you like me to leave her as bear bait? I'd love to do that too, and you and Emilia with her!"

Demetri had the grace to look embarrassed. "Are there any towns en route to the mountain? If not, we can drive about 70 miles out of the way. Emilia drives fast though."

That was an understatement. They had made it to the end of the road when Arra had predicted it would take several days. She stared into the wilderness and considered, pressing her hands against her brow to stave off a frown. "There was nothing of 12 years ago but I can always hope for a recent development." She began stripping down; gowns had no place on the road to Vampire Mountain. And after a glare, Demetri turned away muttering about destroying the car. "Make it convincing." She called after him, as she changed into her leathers.

The lights shifted and within minutes there was a crash, a tremble, and a small explosion. Joining Demetri on the cliff, she peered into the blackness. He appeared to have thrown the car, simulated a suicide. "Felix always got to destroy things." He explained, but Arra was already focusing on another conversation and her inattention had given Alaina the opportunity to escape. Arra absently waved him in pursuit.

"You caved rather quickly to their interrogation techniques." Mika was accusing her cordially.

"You would you have! They were threatening to invade my mind. I was prepared to die, but not for the involuntary search of my thoughts."

"What's so personal about your thoughts? Are you worried that they'd see some indecent things concerning Larten?"

"Among other things. Chiefly, I was concerned about revealing the location of the mountain." Mika was being worryingly lighthearted. He had ignored her when she mentioned that she's taken an apprentice and had a human baby in her charge. Now, she just waited for him to arrive at his main complaint.

"Perhaps you're concerned that they would see your thoughts about this Demetri with whom you travel."

"And perhaps I'm concerned about my thoughts containing you." She countered. "I don't understand why you have such a problem. We're barely friends, I consider him and the others a burden."

"He was quick to defend you to his lord."

"How he thinks of me is insignificant, as are my feelings about him personally. However, what is important is that he is coming to the mountain. As is a half vampire female who desired to join these strange vampaneze and a human baby. The young woman is of questionable character, but the baby is above reproach." A shrill wail from Alaina caused her to clench her jaw in frustration.

"I'm sure you feel that way." Mika baited her, feeling her irritation through their link. "Tell me, is Demetri play acting as the father?"

Growling, Arra had to admit that yes he was. At the moment he was attempting to insert applesauce into Alaina's unwilling mouth. He appeared about three seconds from applying pressure to her jaw and force feeding her. "Not well. And your line of questioning is inappropriate. If you need to know so badly, I was recently in contact with Larten. Depending on the outcome of the festival of shadows, we may take a second tour together."

"Congratulations. I hope Larten likes children." Infuriated, Arra broke off the contact.


End file.
